The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea plant, botanically known as Hydrangea macrophylla and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kolmaru’.
The new Hydrangea plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new mophead-type Hydrangea plants that can be used as cut flower types and have red purple-colored sterile flowers.
The new Hydrangea plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in May, 2006 in Boskoop, The Netherlands of Hydrangea macrophylla ‘Glowing Alps’, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with a proprietary selection of Hydrangea macrophylla identified as code number 06-099-01, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Hydrangea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands in May, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hydrangea plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands since July, 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Hydrangea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.